Flocons de neige et bouquet de plume
by Plume Violette
Summary: Juste un petit moment entre Robin et Alice. Style 7x18. OS.


Cette après-midi-là, en franchissant le seuil de son chalet de bois, Alice marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'atmosphère lui semblait étrange. Le ciel était gris mais clair, la luminosité particulière. Lorsqu'elle huma l'air à plein poumons, une odeur vaguement métallique emplit ses narines. « Curieux », marmonna-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la réserve de bois.

\- Bonjour Alice ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

\- Robin ! s'exclama Alice en pivotant sur elle-même.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent immobiles, perdues dans la contemplation l'une de l'autre. Soudain Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est déjà mardi ? J'ai dû perdre la notion du temps, je n'ai même pas commencé ma lettre pour papa.

\- Oh, non, la rassura Robin, on est dimanche. C'est juste que ton papa…

Alice sembla alors remarquer l'air passablement échevelé de Robin. Elle avait les joues roses, comme si elle avait couru, et ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Une peur affreuse glaça aussitôt le sang d'Alice. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à…

\- Non, non, la rassura aussitôt Robin en s'approchant d'un pas. Ton papa va très bien.

Un intense soulagement se peignit sur le visage d'Alice.

\- Oh tant mieux. Mais alors… commença-t-elle, le front barré d'un pli interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? compléta Robin.

Alice hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de te voir ? suggéra Robin, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les joues d'Alice se colorèrent d'une délicate nuance de rose.

\- Oh… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Et… il se trouve que ton papa est persuadé qu'une grosse tempête de neige se prépare pour cette nuit, il voulait que je te prévienne.

\- Oh, répéta Alice en levant les yeux vers le ciel. C'était donc là l'explication de cette atmosphère étrange.

\- Ça doit être un truc de pirate, poursuivit Robin, l'habitude de sentir les phénomènes météorologiques.

\- J'ai dû hériter de ce don, supposa fièrement Alice, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans l'air aujourd'hui.

\- Sans doute, confirma Robin. Ton père te fait dire de ne pas t'éloigner de chez toi et de rentrer suffisamment de bois.

\- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de faire, dit Alice en désignant le tas de bûches derrière elle.

\- Parfait, approuva Robin. Laisse-moi t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant d'Alice.

\- Oh non, je ferai ça plus tard, refusa cette dernière en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

Ce faisant, elle effleura le bras de Robin. Prenant conscience de leur soudaine proximité, les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent timidement.

\- Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps ? demanda Alice, peu pressée de voir déjà partir Robin.

\- Bien sûr, mais…

\- Mais pourquoi ? termina Alice.

Robin hocha la tête, intriguée.

\- Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, Robin… murmura Alice.

Ce fut au tour des joues de Robin de s'enflammer.

\- Et… poursuivit Alice, j'aimerais bien répondre à mon papa, peux-tu rester le temps que je lui écrive une lettre ?

\- Oui, oui évidemment, accepta aussitôt Robin.

\- Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma Alice.

Elle attrapa la main de Robin et l'entraîna derrière elle.

\- Viens ! Je vais nous faire du thé, et des petits sandwichs à la confiture. J'ai retrouvé tout un stock de confiture d'oranges dans mon cellier hier matin, j'étais persuadé d'avoir mangé toutes mes réserves, mais non il y avait encore ce plein panier de bocaux. C'est comme s'il était apparu là par magie ! En tout cas ça va nous faire un bon goûter. Tu aimes la confiture d'oranges au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ah ! reprit-elle avant que Robin ne puisse répondre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi !

Alice ouvrit un coffre ouvragé et en ressortit un assemblage d'objets doux et colorés.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup Alice ! s'exclama Robin en acceptant les plumes que lui tendait la jeune femme.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres d'Alice.

\- Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent. J'ai pensé que ça te serait utile pour tes flèches. Ça fait des semaines que je collecte les plus jolies plumes que je trouve.

\- Et maintenant j'ai un magnifique bouquet… de plumes, s'amusa Robin.

\- Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? demanda Alice, prise d'un doute. On offre des bouquets de fleurs d'habitude…

\- Je l'adore, assura Robin en toute sincérité. C'est mon premier bouquet de plumes.

\- Bien ! sourit Alice, je suis contente d'être la première à… d'être la première…

Elle trébucha sur ses mots, aimantée par le regard plein de tendresse de Robin.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota finalement Robin, je suis heureuse que ce soit toi…

Un ange passa.

\- Hum… je vais… préparer ce thé, déclara Alice.

\- Et je vais… euh… fabriquer des flèches ! lança Robin.

\- Installe-toi dehors si tu veux, proposa Alice, je reviens tout de suite.

Fidèle à sa parole, la jeune femme réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, chargée d'un plateau contenant une théière fumante, deux tasses de porcelaine ainsi qu'une assiette pleine de mini-sandwichs à la confiture.

\- Voilà ! annonça-t-elle en posant le tout sur la table.

Robin écarta les fines branches qu'elle venait de sortir de son carquois afin de libérer un peu d'espace pour Alice, qui piocha dans sa poche une feuille de papier, une plume et un encrier et se mit en devoir de rédiger sa lettre. Elle n'était toutefois guère efficace dans sa besogne, trop occupée à observer Robin.

L'archère taillait chaque branche jusqu'à obtenir une baguette parfaitement lisse et régulière. De temps à autre, une mèche de cheveux venait lui chatouiller le visage mais elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle la chassait simplement d'un geste impatient, pour recommencer à peine quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la mèche folle glissait à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Bien que ce petit manège amusât grandement Alice, elle eût soudain une idée.

Elle s'approcha de Robin et passa doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux dénoués. Robin, releva la tête, étonnée.

\- Tes cheveux te gênent, expliqua Alice. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un début de tresse.

Bien en peine de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, Robin acquiesça lentement, et Alice eût vite fait de réaliser une longue natte sur le côté.

\- Merci, souffla Robin, légèrement troublée.

\- De rien, sourit Alice. J'adore faire ça, même si je ne m'en fais jamais moi-même, reconnut-elle. Mes cheveux sont trop indisciplinés, on dirait qu'ils cherchent toujours à s'échapper quand j'essaye de les coiffer. Seules les épingles arrivent à les maintenir en place.

Elle agita ses cheveux blonds, comme pour souligner ses propos.

\- Ça t'irait bien pourtant, déclara Robin. Peut-être juste une petite tresse sur le côté, ici, suggéra-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la tempe droite d'Alice.

La main d'Alice vint se poser sur celle de Robin, accentuant l'innocente caresse, tandis qu'un doux sourire paraît les traits des deux jeunes femmes.

Un flocon, puis, deux, puis trois se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elles.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Alice, il commence à neiger !

Robin regarda le ciel d'un air navré.

\- En effet, je ferais probablement mieux de rentrer…

\- Nous n'avons même pas pris le thé, regretta Alice.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit sincèrement Robin. Une autre fois ?

\- Bientôt ? demanda Alice sur un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Bientôt, c'est promis, assura l'archère tout en rassemblant ses flèches à demi-terminées. Tu as fini ta lettre ? demanda-t-elle en avisant les affaires d'Alice sur la table.

Cette dernière se gratta la tête d'un air ennuyé.

\- Euh… non, avoua-t-elle.

Robin arqua un sourcil, mais Alice se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure sans lui fournir de plus amples explications.

\- D'accord… énonça lentement Robin, est-ce que tu veux que je lui passe un message oral plutôt ?

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question. Finalement son visage s'illumina.

\- Oui ! Tu peux lui faire passer un message de ma part s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien, que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

\- En fait… amorça Alice en se rapprochant de quelque pas, j'aimerais plutôt que tu lui donnes quelque chose.

\- Pas de problème, dis-moi ce que…

Robin perdit le fil de son discours lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Alice entrer en contact avec sa joue droite. Elle n'était pas remise de sa surprise lorsqu'un second baiser vint se poser avec délicatesse sur sa joue gauche.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce que la jeune archère put articuler.

Alice la regardait d'un air malicieux, vraisemblablement contente de son effet. Mais subitement ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir le faire moi-même, regretta-t-elle.

Le ton douloureux d'Alice sortit Robin de sa torpeur.

\- Un jour, tu pourras, promit-elle en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

\- J'espère… murmura-t-elle. Va maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Robin, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois prise dans cette tempête.

\- Tu as raison, accorda Robin à contrecoeur. Je transmettrai tes baisers à ton père, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser son arc.

\- Merci… répondit Alice.

Robin s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'Alice l'interpela d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Robin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Hum… en réalité, un seul des deux baisers était pour papa…

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la jeune archère aurait rendu jaloux le plus radieux des soleils.


End file.
